Control Much?
by Silver-Pheonix74
Summary: Rei said that Kai can control Takao. Can he? KaiTaka friendship, OoC, Kai's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** KaiTaka ( Kai Hiwatari X Takao Kinomiya )

**Note(s):** I'm new to writing Beyblade, so if anyone's OoC, then tell me. I'll try and be IC next time, alright? All I know is their english personalities, so if their japanese personalities are different, then tell me. All I know is Kai's personality. That's it. That's all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X****-X-X-X  
Kai's PoV**

"Ya know, Kai, you can control Takao to do a lot of things." Said a voice next to me.

I turned and rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"I mean you actually control Takao without even knowing it. After you left, Takao actually cried. He's really adores you." He said, grinning. His golden-eyes eyeing me, and showing me he's speaking the truth.

I frowned, "I really can't control Kinomiya, Kon."

"Not by telling him, you wouldn't. However, try some other tactics. Like... Go in there and sit there for a few minutes. Complain that you're hungry or something. Say that I didn't give you food. He'd rather run off and get mad at me, or run off to make you food."

I sighed, "Whatever."

I was merely sitting here on the couch when Rei here decided to sit next to me and comment on something I could do. I was enjoying the silence until he came along. I walked into the room Takao was in and sat down on a chair. He was apparently cleaning the table. I rose an eyebrow. I didn't know he could clean.

He was murmuring something along the lines of "not cleaning enough" or "dirty people". I've never seen this side of Takao to be honest. Anyways, I waited a few minutes. Takao seemed busy anyways. So, I waited.

Silence.

I growled slight, "I can't believe I skipped breakfast. I'm so hungry."

"Why didn't you eat?" Asked Takao, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Rei didn't actually feed me because we got into a fight."

"What!?" Yelled Takao, glaring across the kitchen, knowing Rei is there.

I sighed, "It's fine. No big deal."

"No, you gotta eat something, Kai." Said Takao, putting down his cleaning tools, "I'm gonna make you something okay? Would scrambled eggs and toast do any?"

I crossed my arms, "Hn."

"Right. How 'bout Pancakes to go with that?" He asked.

I looked at him, "You can make that?"

"Of course! Grampa taught me." He grinned, "Alright, pancakes it is. Oh, and tell Rei that no one controls me, okay? I'm doing this because he was controling you."

I froze.

Why that bastard! No one controls me! I growled, and stomped back into the living where Rei is at. He froze, "Uh, K-Kai...?"

"No one controls me! You're gonna pay! Extra training for you! You better start running, or else...!" I barked.

He nodded, and ran right out the door, completely scared. Once I've cooled down, I walked back into the dinning area, and sat down, sighing.

Takao walked in with a batch of pancakes and placed them in front of me, grinning, "Good boy! You're so cool, Kai!"

I glared.

He laughed, "What? You and Rei aren't the only ones that can control certain people, Kai. I overheard Max and Rei talking outside earlier. They had a bet that Rei could control you. So, I decided to turn his plan around. Max wins, and we all win, right?"

Damn it. So, I've been used twice?

He sat down, "Don't worry. You're wild, and no one can control you. Only a few people can control me."

Takao is wild. I wouldn't want to control him even if I have to. I'd rather keep it that way. I crossed my arms, "Humph... You're lucky I really am hungry, or else I would've ran you out like I did with Rei."

"I would've done it anyways, Kai." He grinned.

Silence.

"Kinomiya...?"

"Hn?"

"... Are you up for a bet against them?"

**X-X-X-X  
End...**

* * *

**Instead of "Broken Doll", how 'bout I write a fic called 'Get Out Alive', which should be simular to 'It's All Over', but totally different as well. Sorry guys, but I have _tons_ of ideas I want to post for me, and "Get Out Alive" is one of them. I ain't a fan of song fics, but hey, I'm giving it a try, and hell, I'm gonna enjoy it. I hope to finish two out of those three fics, and then maybe write more out there. Will you guys support me? If you do, I'll start taking writing requests. Trust me, I _don't_. You should see those three fics. I feel SO proud of them! I haven't even started "Get Out Alive" yet, but hey, I should so soon! :3**


End file.
